A Court of Power and Revenge
by Cocomonky123
Summary: Freye left the Spring Court and never imagined herself back there, but now her decision may have some consequences. All Freye wants to do is be back with Rhysand, but with having to keep her real self contained, Lucien's weakened trust, and Tamlin wanting her. Will Freye keep her power and thrust for revenge, or fall right back into the mess she was last time at the Spring Court?
1. The Beginning

**Freye left the Spring Court and never imagined herself back there, but now her decision may have some consequences. All Freye wants to do is be back with Rhysand, but with having to keep her real self contained, Lucien's weakened trust, and Tamlin wanting her. Will Freye keep her power and thrust for revenge, or fall right back into the mess she was last time at the Spring Court?**

Take one step, one step at a time; focus on that, not on Tamlin's hand on my hip. As I approached the front doors of the palace, Tamlin's palace, His name disgusted me. I wanted to throw all of my power out on him now, destroy him and the Spring Court. But I had to stay strong, if not for me but for my mate, Rhysand, my friends and people, for them I would pull through. I put a fake smile on my face as I approached the front doors. I felt Tamlin's hand tighten at my hip tugging me closer to him, I looked up at him. I had love and emotion in my eyes, but hate and repulsion in my heart. Realizing I had not taken a step inside, I turned my head and made my first step into the Spring Court palace.

It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the light of the house, but what I saw was nothing like the Spring Court that I remember. There were claw marks all over the walls and floors. The bright carpet was taken off of the floor and several new vases were on the counters. The beautiful entrance looked as if had been destroyed and they were trying to cover it up. I didn't let the destruction of house change the emotion I had my face, it stayed as if I haven't even noticed. At last Lucien said with what sounded like hatred and disgust.

"I have to tend a meeting, Tamlin if you need me you know where to find me. Welcome back Freye."

Before he left he looked at me with a look that said he knew all of what I was hiding. I made sure I kept my face the same and said with kindness.

"Thank you Lucien, I'm very glad to be back here."

I watched as he walked away. I turned to Tamlin to find him looking at me with a look I knew too well. I had to be alone, I needed to think, and I needed Rhysand right now, so I said

"Tamlin, I need go to my room, I am tired and should lie down"

"Would you like me to come with you?"

He said with a smile that told you exactly what he wanted.

"No I am alright; I need to be alone right now."

I said trying to sound sweet but also tired, slow enough that he got the point it was too soon. As I made my way to my old room I looked at all of the destruction that had taken place here. There was not one wall that did not have claw marks on it, there were basically all new rugs and I could not find one vase that looked familiar. As I stepped into my old room the fresh sent of rose filled my nose. I sent a tug on the bond between me and Rhys, only to find an immediate respond. I opened my mental shields and felt Rhys presence immediately; his smooth voice calmed me with just two words.

 _"Hello Freye"_

I felt my body tingle and found myself wanting him right here, right now. It was so hard to control myself, and I couldn't come up with words to say to him. I felt him laugh through the bond, and that he said with a purr that told me I was not alone in what I wanted.

" _I love you too Freye darling"_

Hearing him say my name was like magic to me ears, I wanted him, but it had to wait, I had a job to do. I had to stay focused on that otherwise this would all be for nothing.

"I'm going to try to get information on when the King of Hybern is doing, I don't know when he is coming to the Spring Court but I will find out. Lucien does not trust me and I think he might know something"

As I said this to Rhysand I heard a soft knock at the door, I turned towered the door and said,

"Yes, who is it?"

Who then came before me was not who I expected at all.


	2. What I Missed

**Freye left the Spring Court and never imagined herself back there, but now her decision may have some consequences. All Freye wants to do is be back with Rhysand, but with having to keep her real self hidden, Lucien's weakened trust, and Tamlin wanting her. Will Freye keep her power and thrust for revenge, or fall right back into the mess she was last time at the Spring Court?**

When I opened the door, I found Lucien waiting for me.

"Freye, we need to talk"

That was all he said before walking away. As I followed him outside we went past the gardens, into the woods and then we stopped abruptly. It was a small cleared out area, so small we were only a foot away from one another.

"Freye is it true? Are you not faking this?"

I made my face looked surprised and hurt as I looked him dead in the eye and said.

"You think I would fake something like this? I love Tamlin, with all of my heart. I don't believe you would think that I would fake any of this."

I made my eyes start to water and put all of the fake emotion I was capable of into what I was saying. I knew he would find out sooner or later, he knew me better than Tamlin did. So I made my act better than I ever had before. I made hid believe what I was saying just my saying it. He started pacing along with rubbing the back of his neck. That was all the prof I needed that me act was enough.

"How did you do it Freye, how did you breakthrough his mind games?"

I put a confused look on my face and said.

"I don't know Lucien, I saw what was going on and the words that were coming out of my mouth were not my own, and the things that I was doing I would never have done before. I wanted to be free, I wanted to come home, and then it just happened."

 _Home_ , it hurt me to say these things, to make him believe that Rhys was evil and that I was just a damsel in distress, that I had no knowledge of anything and that everything I was doing was because of Rhysand. But I did and to make sure that my acting was enough I slipped into his mind to listen to what he was thinking.

" _Is she telling the truth? Rhysand is powerful, could she just escape? Does she love Tamlin? How powerful is she? Does she know what power she holds? Does she know anything that could help us?"_

I added to his thoughts.

" _Remember how she used to be? Remember how close we were? She is your friend; she loves Tamlin and would never hurt him or his court_."

As his thoughts slowly drifted off of that fact that I was not lying and that I indeed was here because I loved Tamlin I left his mind. I watched him from the outside, watched him comprehend all that was taking place. Then at last he spoke.

"I'm sorry Freye. I should have trusted you."

And with that I knew my work was done. I put a smile on my face and acted as if nothing was wrong again as I said.

"It's alright Lucien, I understand. But I am going to go back to my room now; I will see you at dinner."

As I turned around to leave, Lucien stopped me.

"Wait, Freye, there's something else you should know about Ianthe"

"And that is?"

I said through my teeth.

"On the night of Calanmai when you weren't here, Ianthe took your place, and ever since then things between her and Tamlin have been different."

"What do you mean by different?"

I could really did not care if Tamlin fucked Ianthe, but I would have if I loved Tamlin, so I plastid a concerned look on my face and lowered my head.

"I think they may be mates. Tamlin seems to always be off guard when she's around, and Ianthe is always looking at Tamlin with what looks like more than friendship in her eyes."

Mates? Tamlin and Ianthe, mates. I wanted to laugh; they were perfect for each, deceitful asses. But I made my eyes water, I turned around and spoke.

"Thank you for telling me this Lucien, I won't tell Tamlin about what you told me"

I made my voice crack at the end of the sentence and made my way back to my room. When I entered my room I hunted down a piece of paper and a pen and wrote to Rhysand,

" _Lucien is no longer a problem, but Ianthe might be."_

The paper disappeared and returned almost immediately saying.

" _How might she be a problem?"_

 _"Lucien thinks that they are mates."_

 _"That might be a problem, why does he think that?"_

After I told him about my conversation with Lucien there was a knock at the door, the paper in my hand disappeared. I stood up from the bed and walked to the door. As I opened the door I found Alis waiting for me.

"Well it's about time you came back here!"

She barely got the words out of her mouth before I pulled her into a hug.

"Alis, I missed you so much!"

"Oh hush now, we have to get you ready for dinner."

With that she prepared me for dinner. As I walked to dinner I got a chance to see more of the destroyed palace, how much the servants had to clean up and try to cover up after Tamlin. As I walked in to the dining room I saw that Tamlin and Lucien were both waiting for me. I noticed the extra spot at the table and asked.

"Who is joining us for dinner?

And before either of them could respond, a voice echoed through the room.

"Lovely to have you back Freye."

I turned just in time to see Ianthe walk through that door with a grin on her face.


	3. Power

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to write again. I just wanted so say thank you guys for taking the time to read my story and if you have any comments or questions please write a review, your reviews mean a lot to me and are extremely helpful so please write them. Thanks again, now for Chapter 3 Power.**

"Ianthe"

I said her name like it was poison on my lips, and she knew it was. I felt me power boil beneath my skin, I felt the fire I wanted to let loose. My ice, the ice that was so cold could kill her almost instantly. My water, I could drowned her right here right now with the glass of wine she held in her hand. I could do all of that to her for what she did to my sisters. I kept my powers under control but I would not hide my emotions from her, I would feel this way weather I left or stayed at the spring court, so I kept the glare on my face. I took my seat next to Tamlin and gave him a kiss that told Ianthe that she did not mess with him anymore. His lips tasted like the vilest of liquids, but I didn't le t that show. I made the look in my eyes look like love when I looked at Tamlin, when I looked at Ianthe I let my hate show. After long Tamlin noticed and spoke up.

"Freye, Ianthe has something she wants so say."

"No I don't. Tam we already went over this, I helped her sisters. It may have been a test but it still helped them, not Freye can live with them forever."

Her tone of voice was normal and she made the words sound sweet in a way, I knew it was to get under my skin and it did.

"I'm not hungry, I'm going to return to my room for the night, have a good night."

As I said it I realized it was not only my excuse but that it was true. I stood up and walked to the door. I was surprised when I heard.

"Freye wait, let me walk you to your door"

It was Lucien, not Tamlin, as I looked to Tamlin her was just staring at his food instead of saying anything. As we walked out the door I heard something Ianthe said.

"Tam, you poor baby, when are you going to tell them? Don't you think it is torcher enough that she just got back from the Night Court?"

Ianthe knew I heard it so did Lucien but we kept walking.

"Thank you Lucien"

"Freye are you alright? You don't look very well."

"I'm fine just adjusting."

"Is life here so much different from life there?"

"Completely, life there is different, simpler I guess. I don't remember much, but I remember I was able to relax, I wasn't scarred, and I was a different person."

"You sound like you liked it over there."

Realizing what I was saying and that I almost just blew my cover I quickly said.

"Lucien, I hardly remember anything, how can I like something I can't remember? How can I like a place then the High Lord went into my mind and changed me emotions? I hated that place; I'm just saying it was different."

I hated that the place I loved and treasured I had to say these things about, but I had to do it for a reason. I had to protect my court and find out as much information as I could before my cover was blown. I needed to be alone. As we reached my room I said thank you to Lucien and walked in and closed the door before he could respond. I waited for my servants to knock and I let me bathe me, after I went into my bed and opened me mental shields and waited for Rhysand to come in, after a little while I felt his presence and my heart beat quickened. How I missed to be with him.

 _"Hello Freye"_

My body stared to tingle all over; my skin missed the touch of him.

 _"Hello mate"_

I purred back to him

 _"Looks like you've had a long day; I wish I could make you forget it all darling."_

I wanted him, I wanted him so bad. But I had to wait.

 _"I'm sure you would, you know how much I love your wingspan"_

I felt him laugh through the bond, how much I missed hearing that laugh.

 _"Sleep Freye, you need sleep. I'm sure you'll have a long day tomorrow, I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

I felt him leave and as he did I put up my mental shields.

I was about to drift to sleep when I heard the door open. I opened my eyes to see Tamlin pacing back in forth in the front entrance of my room.

"Yes?"

I said I didn't feel like putting emotion into my words, I was tired and wanted to be alone.

"We need to talk Freye; it's about dinner and Ianthe."

"Yes?"

It was incredibly hard not to close out his words and drift off to sleep, but I stayed awake and listened.

"Why didn't you stay? She would have apologized if you gave her a chance."

"Because I wasn't hungry and wanted to sleep, can I sleep now Tamlin? It has been a long day."

He apologized for waking me up and left and I drifted off to sleep.

I jolted awake after hearing something in my room to find Ianthe inside.

"What are you doing here?"

I said through my teeth. She moved to the side of my bed and stared at me with what looked me pleasure, it sounded like she was mumbling something, but then I realized she was laughing at me.

"You already look thinner; soon you will be the same you were when you left."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that soon Tamlin won't want you anymore. He will for someone new to tangle in the sheets with and look to me after the magical night we had on Calanmai."

"Tamlin would never do that."

I didn't know whether Tamlin would or wouldn't, but I wasn't going to get Ianthe win, she had to believe I loved Tamlin. I loved Rhysand not Tamlin and all of the emotion I was putting towered Tamlin were my feelings towered Rhysand.

"We'll see about that won't we? See you at dinner Freye."


	4. Staying Strong

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been on for a while, but with school and homework, it has been really busy. I'm hoping to be putting out one chapter every few weeks again. I hope you enjoy the story!**

Staying Strong

Ianthe's words that were expected to be hurtful and vile helped me more than she imagined. As I looked at my reflection I could see the differences in my body, my face, my eyes. I could see the dark circles returning, the weight I gained back with Rhysand slowly vanishing from my body. The darkness of the old me was returning but this time it was faster and stronger. The depression that took weeks of isolation and pain was coming back within a week. I knew it was there, I could feel every inch of it in my body, reclaiming its once owned possession over me. I wanted to let it continue, maybe even drift off enough to let it finish its work and finish me. The joy and happiness that my heart was once full of, becoming scarce before my eyes. If I didn't make a change I would never see my home again, my friends again, but most important of all - I would never see my mate again. My love, the one who has made more sacrifices for me than I could imagine, "the things I love have a tendency to be taken away from me" were the words he once spoke to me. My love, the one who has made more sacrifices for me than I could imagine, "the things I love have a tendency to be taken away from me" were the words he once spoke to me. He allowed himself to love me, to care for me, if I didn't make it through this it would break him. If I couldn't find a way to push out the darkness for myself, I would do it for Rhysand. I would fight for him, my mate. For him I would endure any pain or suffering, I can have the strength to fight Tamlin and this war. I will not be the next thing to be taken way from Rhysand. I will not drift away from him, for him I will continue. The next morning I awoke feeling new and empowered. I didn't have to force myself out of bed, I had the power and strength to get through the day.

I allowed Alis to dress me in a dress of bright pink and style my hair as she used to. I walked out of my room to the new sentinels that were ordered to follow me everywhere I went. Instead of feeling anger, I felt happiness. If Tamlin wanted the old me back, he would get it in full force. I arrived at the breakfast table the same time as Lucien and Tamlin, both were quiet with the happenings of last night. I walked over to Tamlin who looked at my with a surprised look as I whispered into his ear

"I'm sorry about last night, I don't know what happened to me. I want to make things right between us, just like they used to be."

As I said this, even though his touch burned my fingers - I slid my hand over his thigh and didn't stop until I was close to his hip. I could feel the heat in his body rise, and with a small smile and nod of agreement - any suspicions vanished instantly. With the way he looked at me for the rest of breakfast I could tell my plan worked. I smiled as I looked at him, even though it pained me to do so I continued my act knowing that if I did not, I could lose any chance of getting Rhysand back.

As I walked away from the table I sent a feeling down the bond to Rhysand, with an immediate response I quickly walked back to my room. I found a piece of paper saying just 3 words,

 _I miss you_

The paper vanished in an instant and within seconds I had a response of

 _I miss you too_

I wanted to be with him, have him inside of me. But at the moment anytime with him was a fantasy, I was beginning to write my response when I heard Tamlin's footsteps. The paper vanished from my hands and I quickly walked to the door and stepped outside into the hallway. it was hard to hide the disgust from my, but instead of focusing on the hatred I have for Tamlin I channeled all my energy into making him believe that I was like the old me. I took a few steps toward him to the point where my breasts were slightly touching his chest, I could feel his urge and desire as I pushed my body closer to him. He slid his arms around my waist and back and pulled me closer to him. I took his moment of weakness and slipped past his mental shields into a whole new world of Tamlin. I was instantly filled with every thought Tamlin had at the moment, every question he had, every desire he wanted. I gripped his mind with my power and fully controlled him. I put a story in his mind of what he wanted to happen, I created every detail that he would fantasize about later inside and sent him away with thought dreaming of me.

If Tamlin wanted me to be this poor inosent little wife he had before, he was going to get the exact oposite.


	5. Painting

"Paint? You want to paint again, after the last time I didn't believe you would want to ever again." Said Tamlin. We were standing in the dining room doorway after just finishing our breakfast. I hadn't talked to him since our encounter last night, and the prying of his eyes were wearing on me, if I didn't talk to him sooner or later he would know something was up.

"Yes, I want to try to start painting - Tamlin. I need to start doing what I love without feeling like I am trapped. I want to be able to live my life again and not have to be under anyone's control. I need to feel free again, I need to be able to love again with someone who I love."

I couldn't stand the words coming out of the mouth, but it had to be done. I had to convince Tamlin that I was in love with him and that I hated Rhysand instead of the other way around.

Slightly push my body again his, I started twirling my fingers in circles on his stomach. I began to get extremely to his body, so close to where he could feel my heart beating, I could feel his breathing change at my sudden touch, I felt his heart beat faster and faster and at this moment, knew that I could get whatever I wanted at this moment. As my fingers continued to go lower and lower on his body slower and slower. I felt his breathing change, his eyes change, his desires change, his thoughts turned from anything work or war onto me. Even though his skin felt like fire against my skin I knew that If I could just continue to make him believe I was the old me that I would once again be in the arms of my mate. I looked up into his eyes and whispered into his ear

"Please Tamlin."

I hated those words the words of a small and fragile week girl, the girl I once was. They were necessary for my part as Tamlins sweet little housewife, the part I have to play while I am living in this manner. The house I once admired and dreamed of coming back to. The house whose gardens and lands that I would paint every day with joy in my heart. Painting was just my excuse, I needed a chance to talk to Rhysand more, a chance to be alone. The time I would spend painting we could write to each other. I remember a time when we would write to each before bed when we were able to hold each other in each other's arms. As my eyes came back to reality I stared at Tamlin who was so close in front of me. He slid his hand around my hip and pulled me even closer to me. He placed a light but tender kiss on my neck then whispered to me,

"Anything Feyre, I will do anything for you"

As if out of excitement I jumped out of his arms, he had to grab onto the door frame to settle himself from my "excitement". I tried to be as excited as possible but I couldn't be in his arms any longer. I squeezed his arm which to him just looked like me being affectionate, but with every touch, I was controlling my power just enough for him not to notice. The real fire inside of me was burning red hot at this moment, but the act I had created was so he believed that I was excited and happy as I replied,

"Thank you, Tamlin!"

Tamlin turned around blushing, I was already walking away before he turned around and could start talking to again, about a topic that he desired more. I walked quickly away from him until I was a considerable distance away. As I went outside, I felt the light spring breeze that was blowing. The same breeze that once made me happy and relaxed. I was on my way to the gardens taking my time, trying to summon any of my powers. I was starting to form small butterflies out of the water from the puddle on the ground, after that the small delicate creatures turned to ice at my command, and before they dropped to the ground, they turned into a darkness that splattered that disappeared as if it was never there. I could feel Rhys's approval through the bond, it gave me a great pleasure to know I pleased him. I sent a small feeling of love down that bond and was soon replied with the same feeling. I was walking around the back half of the rose garden when Lucien approached me he looked frustrated and upset. He didn't walk as he normally did, with strong and dedicated steps. Today he walked as if each step was controlled and secretive. He was nervous about something, as he got closer he said,

"The King is coming tomorrow, we don't know what to expect tomorrow, or what the eld result will be. We have to behave to be on our best behavior - are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I need to be, I will behave myself enough. I am curious to whether Ianthe is joining us then?"

"She will most likely be there with Tamlin and the King, Feyre please don't do anything stupid tomorrow. He is only here because Tamlin wanted to do everything to save you."

At that one comment, the one sentence I have heard more that I needed to. The words "to save you". I almost lost control of my power, the power that I have to hide here. The power that was strong enough to do anything I wanted. The power that would hopefully one day let me and my mate live in peace. I almost forgot about the reason that I was here in the spring court. I didn't need his saving, I was happy where I was, I was happy with Rhysand.

"Yes he did, he brought me back here, back to my home. Lucien, I will be fine tomorrow just please don't shut me out anymore. This is not only about me anymore, my sisters are now trapped and no one knows where they are."

I was not worried about my sisters, I knew that Rhysand would take care of them, but I needed some reason to be in the meetings that were taking place.

"Tamlin is doing everything he can to get your sisters back, but things are complicated Feyre - we just need more time that's all. But for the moment, we want to start your training tomorrow - if anything happens you need to be ready."

"Is Tamlin going to be teaching me?"

"No, I am."

My training with Lucien was going to be nothing compared to Cassian.

Me walking away was my way of saying that the conversation was done. I didn't want to talk about the King, or training, or Ianthe, I wanted to be with Rhysand again. I looked out upon the garden, the Tulips and Irises were blooming with the roses. There was so much color in my view. I walked past the white roses and the light color reminded me of the lights me and Rhysand once made love under. As I continued walking my hand touched a red rose, the dew from the morning air still on its petals. This fragile flower is what I had to represent here at the Spring court.

Beautiful and delicate on the outside, but people will realize that when they try to hold me down, I'm a thorn that pricks.


End file.
